35cm The Girl
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: "Lihaatt! Lihaatt! Kekasihmu itu bermesra-mesraan, Narutoo! Dia bermesraan dengan gadis misterius ini!". Paralel story of '35cm'. Happy SasuNaru's Day!


Naruto berhenti di depan pintu masuk saat dirinya melihat Orochimaru bersama rekan-rekan kerja lainnya sedang berdiri panik, mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

"Anu… Ada apa?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, kepalanya agak mendongak agar ia bisa menatap sosok penata rias dari agensi yang telah dinaungi oleh kekasihnya selama 2 tahun.

"Naru-Chan? Gawat! Gawat! Sakura datang terlambat! Aduh, kalau begini terpaksa dibatalkan…" Orochimaru mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan emosi. Naruto tahu, Sakura adalah salah satu model asuhan agensi Akatsuki. Dan ia rasa maksudnya 'dibatalkan' adalah sesi pemotretan sore ini. Hm… Sasuke 'kan juga ada pemotretan hari ini.

"Oro-San, bagaimana?" seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu, wajahnya sangat ketara kalau ia tengah panik.

"Memang kenapa kalau diundur?" dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya.

"Jelas itu masalah! Masalah! Jadwal pemotretan lainnya bisa jadi kacau, Narut—" Orochimaru mendadak berhenti berkata. Mata ularnya menatap Naruto tajam, ia mengerling ke gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian Orochimaru tersenyum lebar, membuat Naruto merinding.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Paralel story of '35cm', YAOI, OOC, Typo, CROSSDRESSING, tata bahasa yg kacau, dan kawan-kawannya.

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**Happy SasuNaru's Day**

"Sas'ke?" Naruto melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke seenak jidatnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh suasana ruang tamu yang diselimuti keheningan.

"Um.. Tidak ada, ya?"

Dirinya nyaris saja kembali mengunci apartemen Sasuke dan kembali ke apartemennya kalau saja ia tidak melihat secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja tamu dan tertindih sebuah rubik di atasnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia berjalan untuk meraih kertas yang menarik perhatiannya. Baru ia ketahui kalau di kertas itu terdapat tulisan khas kekasihnya.

'Kalau kau membaca ini, cepat ke agensi.'

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Singkat, sangat singkat sekali pesan dari anggota keluarga Uchiha termuda itu. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mengangkat bahu kemudian ia keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, menguncinya, lalu ia kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Menguap pelan, ia berdiri di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia berpikir sebentar.

"Hoh... 'tak ada salahnya menemani Sasuke, daripada pengangguran di sini."

Naruto kembali keluar apartemennya, tak lupa ia menguncinya

- 35 Centimeters -

"A... anu… bisa kalian berhenti menatapku?" Naruto melangkah mundur pelan, ia mendapati firasat buruk saat ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia di tatap lebih dari 5 pasang mata yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Risih… dan… Naruto merinding disko, terlebih saat ia melihat senyum Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat licik.

"Fufufu… Anko-San, bisa kita gunakan dia?" suara Orochimaru yang mirip desisan ular itu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Bisa saja, lagipula lawannya Sasuke-kun." wanita berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu itu menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru. Senyumnya terlihat mirip dengan si ular liar itu.

"Anu… apa? Aku… cuma mau bertemu Sasuke…"

"Naruto, aku mohon bantuanmu!"

Naruto terkejut saat pergelangan tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Orochimaru, kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik sehingga ia terpaksa berlari di belakang Orochimaru masuk ke dalam kantor agensi.

"HUAAA! TOLONGGGG!"

Naruto menjerit 'tak terima saat dirinya dipaksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang asing. Sekalipun ia sering ke agensi ini— hingga sebagian besar pekerja di sini mengenali wajah Naruto— tapi ia belum pernah menjelajahi kantor ini secara detail. Tidak, ia tidak pernah sampai masuk ke ruangan artis begini.

"MAU APA KALIAN?"

Naruto kembali meraung saat seorang lelaki yang 'tak ia kenal mulai melepas jaketnya. Naruto berontak keras, tapi tubuh mungilnya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman 2 lelaki sekaligus. Wajah Naruto menjadi horror saat ia melihat wanita yang beberapa menit lalu ia ketahui bernama Anko itu mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah dress terusan berwarna baby pink.

Naruto makin panik melihat Orochimaru yang memegang sebuah benda mirip kuas di tangannya yang entah untuk apa itu, ia tidak tahu. Orochimaru makin mendekari Naruto, dan mulai mengusap-usapkan ujung 'kuas' yang ia pegang ke wajah Naruto.

"Naru-chan, ini darurat. Jadi kumohon, jadilah anak baik."

Naruto tetap meraung-raung tak terima. Untungnya, ruangan ini tengah sepi, dan tentu saja kedap suara. :P

- 35 Centimeters -

"Sasuke?"

"Hm…"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan melempar-lempar mp4 player di tangannya saat ia merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia melepaskan earphone di telinga kanannya agar ia dapat lebih jelas mendengar lawan bicaranya. Selain itu ia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak asik mendengarkan musik saat ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku mendapat telepon kalau Sakura ada sedikit masalah dengan keluarganya," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih mendengarkan perkataan menejernya, "dia minta pengganti." Sasuke mendesah.

"Terserah kau saja…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu Pain."

Sasuke hendak kembali sebelum ia menghentikan gerakannya memasangkan earphone ke telinganya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Kakashi…" panggilnya.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memandang Sasuke yang duduk santai di sebuah kursi.

"Naruto sudah datang?"

Kakashi berpikir sebentar, "entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Hn, terimakasih."

Sasuke kembali asyik mendengarkan musik dengan tenang. Matanya memandang ke arah kru pemotretan yang masih bersiap-siap. Kemudian matanya menatap set background yang menampakkan sebuah jalan dengan pohon sakura di kanan kirinya. Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah 'Musim Semi Semangat Mekar'.

Seperti temanya yang menggambarkan semangat masa muda di musim semi, Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kasual, dengan hanya memakai celana jeans biru gelap, kaos putih berlengan panjang ditambah sebuah syal panjang —hingga ujungnya bisa menyapu lantai saat ia berjalan— yang melilit lehernya.

Acaranya kembali terusik saat ia mendengar sebuah tepukan, sinyal untuk bersiap-siap yang berasal dari Pain.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, tak lupa ia melepaskan earphonen dan mematikan mp4 player-nya. Kemudian ia berlajan pelan ke arah set background untuk bersiap.

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, samar ia mendengar teriakan yang sangat ia kenal, Naruto.

"BERHENTTTIII! INI MEMALUKAANN!"

Mau tak mau Sasuke penasaran, ia memilih memandang pintu satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan ini. Sama seperti Sasuke, kru lainnya ikut penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan seseorang yang teriakannya seakan-akan ingin merubuhkan puluhan liter es yang berada di puncak gunung.

"STOPPP! AKU TIDAK MAU! KALIAN NGOTOT, YA!"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" Sasuke memilih bertanya pada Pain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hmm? Kau akan suka ini…" Pain hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

Sasuke memilih diam, ia kembali menatap pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka lebar. Sebuah rambut pirang menyembul dari bagian kanan mulut pintu. Sasuke tahu itu rambut Naruto, tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah rambut panjang yang ikut menyembul bersama kepala Naruto.

"KU—KU BILANG TI—GYAAA!"

Sasuke terbelalak saat ia melihat Naruto terjatuh bebas ke lantai bermarmer putih. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring kesakitan akibat kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

"Nar—"

"Adududuh… Kalian sih! Ngotot!"

Sasuke berdiri kaku memandang Naruto yang sudah mulai bangkit di bantu beberapa kru tata rias. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ia melihat penampilan Naruto. Merasa diperhatikan, mata biru Naruto yang tertutupi softlens berwarna merah muda balik menatap Sasuke tajam. Mulutnya membentuk huruf v terbalik.

Mau tahu penampilan Naruto?

Rambut pirangnyanya memakai wig berwarnya senada, rambutnya diikat 2 dengan model ponytail di samping kanan kirinya dengan sebuah hiasan bola-bola bulu terpasang sebagai ikat rambutnya. Matanya tertutup softlens berwarna merah muda, pipinya yang sudah di poles pink pucat menutupi 3 garis yang awalnya terpampang jelas di kanan-kiri pipi Naruto. Dan… Yah, Sasuke mengakui ia menjadi gugup saat ia melihat bibir Naruto yang dipolesi lipgloss, membutnya terihat basah.

Naruto memakai sebuah baju terusan berwarna pink berkerah 'U' dengan motif garis halus di ujung roknya. Panjangnya kira-kira hanya sampai lutut Naruto. Pundaknya terlihat jelas. Dilehernya terikat sebuah pita tipis berwarna putih, tak ketinggalan sebuah sarung tangan sepanjang siku yang terpasang di tangannya. Dan sebuah sepatu berwarna pink pucat terpasang apik dengan kaos kaki sepanjang betis atas.

"APA LIAT-LIAT, TEME!"

Teriakan menginterupsi Sasuke dari lamunannya, ia menyadari kalau pipinya mungkin saja bersemu merah. Karena itu ia memilih membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan ke arah set background dengan menunduk, menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"STOPPP!" Naruto kembali meraung saat 3 lelaki yang sedari tadi mendorongnya masih ngotot menyeretnya masuk ke ruangan.

Pain sudah mengintruksi kru lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Naruto akhirnya pasrah saja di dorong ke arah set background di mana Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Naruto dengan langkah tak ikhlas dan wajah cemberut mendekati Sasuke. Naruto merasa kaget saat sinar dari lampu mulai mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, panas tubuhnya serasa meningkat. Naruto berhenti di depan Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal kesal.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Teme!" Naruto tak berani mendongak untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau melarangku?" Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya bertanya datar.

"Kh— ini memalukan tahu! Apa'an sih mereka, seenak jidatnya menarikku dan mendandaniku seperti ini." Naruto memandang ke bawah, sepatu yang ia pakai itu rasanya ingin ia tatap hingga meleleh sehingga jari-jari kakinya bisa bebas bergerak. "La—lagipula kenapa harus merah muda, sih?" Naruto mulai menggerutu tak jelas ke mana arahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Sasuke menyentuh ujung rambut kunciran Naruto bagian kanan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan rambut pirang itu ke arah hidungnya, ia akui kalau rambut itu hanyalah wig sehingga harumnya tidaklah seharum rambut Naruto yang asli, tapi demi pemotretan, ia berhasil berakting seolah-olah ia menyukai harum rambut Naruto.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi 34,89 darinya. "Manis, kok." Bisik Sasuke, masih dengan kegiatannya menciumi harum rambut Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung saja di hampiri oleh semburat pink yang sangat kontras dengan wajah cemberutnya.

'Jepret'

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat telinganya menangkap sebuat suara kemera yang menyala. Ia menjadi panik, "Tu—tunggu dulu! Ini tidak serius 'kan? Grah! Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau aku ketahuan memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Naruto mencak-mencak tak terima. Siapa sih lelaki yang mau memakai pakaian wanita, terlebih dipotret dengan keadaan seperti itu dan nantinya foto itu terpajang di sampul depan majalah?

"Dobe, tenanglah!"

"Tenang, apa Teme!" Naruto berjalan sembari menghentakkan kakinya keluar backstage, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan 3 lelaki yang tadi menggeretnya mendekatinya.

"Maaf, Naruto ini perintah Orochimaru-san".

Naruto panik saat ia mendapati Sasuke menariknya kembali ke tengah backstage.

"TEME! Aku mau pulaangg!"

"Diam Dobe, menurut dan aku akan membelikanmu ramen nanti."

"Eh, benar?"

"Hn."

"Sepuasnya?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hn."

"Yeay! Bilang dong daritadi!" Naruto nyengir senang.

Sasuke diam sebentar memperharikan Naruto yang sudah diam saja ia peluk, Naruto bahkan tidak protes saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa wajah Sasuke sudah berjarak beberapa mili dari wajahnya.

'Jepret'

- 35 Centimeters -

"Ehehehe… Makasih Teme!"

Naruto berjalan riang menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia mengambil kunci apartemen di kantongnya lalu ia memasukkan ujung kunci itu ke lubang kunci. Moodnya kembali baik setelah ia menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen porsi besar, tentu saja ia tidak perlu memikirkan biaya karena Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menanggungnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Sudah ya, Teme~ oyasumi~"

Merasa ada yang menahan pintu apartemennya menutup, Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mendapati ujung sepatu Sasuke yang mengganjal pintu.

"Kenapa, Teme?" Naruto kembali membuka pintu, dan yang ia dapati adalah senyum licik milik Sasuke yang sudah terukir di wajah yang biasanya selalu menampakkan wajah datar itu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, ia merasakan hawa buruk.

"Menurutku, crossdress tidak ada salahnya…" Sasuke masuk seenaknya ke apartemen Naruto, Naruto menyingkir pelan, masih dalam mode waspada. "Dobe." desisnya.

Naruto menjadi kaku saat Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya setelah dirinya berhasil masuk.

"Tapi, menurutku kau asli lebih manis—" Sasuke menjepit tubuh Naruto di tembok, berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda pirang tersebut, "di atas ranjang."

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

- The End -

- Omake -

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Kelas yang Naruto tempati kini penuh dengan gemuruh murid-murid. Baik yang di luar kelas, maupun di dalam kelas. Hal itu bukan hanya diakibatkan karena Sasuke, yang biasanya jarang masuk sekolah, kini tengah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan ilmu langsung dari gurunya. Yang membuat kelas itu makin heboh adalah—

"Manis…"

"Iya, manis…"

"Ukh… Aku ingin jadi pacarnya…"

Karena sebuah majalah yang kini menampakkan gambar seorang 'gadis' dengan balutan gaun terusan berwarna pink. 'Gadis' itu sedang berdiri dan menampakkan wajah tertawa di depan sosok model yang sedang naik daun di Konoha, tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"NARUTOOO! Apa-apaan ini? Lihatt! Sasuke jelas-jelas selingkuhh!"

Seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah gambar kecil yang memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah mencium ujung rambut pirang 'gadis' yang menjadi sumber permasalahan sekarang. Bagian plus-plusnya adalah senyum Sasuke yang sangaaaat jarang terlihat kini malah telukis jelas.

"Lihaatt! Lihaatt! Kekasihmu itu bermesra-mesraan, Narutoo! Dia bermesraan dengan gadis misterius ini!"

JEDUAK!

Naruto sudah tidak tahan, ia tidak kuat lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa sosoknya dalam foto benar-benar dianggap seorang 'gadis' oleh teman-temannya. Ia menjedukkan dahinya ke meja dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke, malah duduk tenang mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya.

- Omake: END -


End file.
